Electrical loadcenters are well known. Electrical loadcenters include electrical busses that comprise conductors permitting electrical current to be carried throughout the electrical load center. Electrical busses may contain features permitting attachment of fuses, relays, switches, wires, breakers, and other electrical elements. Loadcenters may contain one or more electrical busses in close proximity to one another, and insulating material or insulation may be used to avoid an arcing or shorting event occurring between the busses. Busses are electrically insulated from each other to avoid a phase-to-phase short circuit. Busses are also electrically insulated from the electrical load center enclosure to avoid a phase-to-ground short circuit. Some loadcenters also include branch circuit breakers connected to the electrical busses at specific points within the load centers. The location, orientation, and spacing of the bus elements and insulation elements within the load are arranged so as to prevent an arcing, overcurrent, or short circuit event once the busses are placed under load. The loadcenters typically include a backpan assembly with a backpan holding a bus structure attached to the back of the enclosure. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 9,112,336, the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference as if recited in full herein.
Known conventional loadcenters with backpan assemblies locate and hold the backpan to the back of the enclosure with a two direction motion to assemble which can complicate the assembly process for both mechanical function and fastening and can result in increased assembly time and cost.